The Truth Can Hurt: A Vampire's Story
by Susomaru
Summary: A girl is made into a vampire against her will and she must come to terms with it before she is killed. -(Chapter 6 is up!)-
1. The Mysterious Stranger

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger  
  
I am a Vampire. No, not one of those crazed lunatics who wears the white make-up, fake vampire teeth, and only claims to drink blood. No, I'm a real true Vampire. And though I have been one for almost one hundred years, I have only just come to terms with it just two years ago. You see, I didn't want to become a Vampire; it really wasn't my idealistic way to live my life. But I became what I am despite my preferences.  
  
I lived in an orphanage, my mother dieing at birth, and my father dieing of some incurable desese no one even heard of. So I was basically alone, no one wanting me, and those that thought they did only returned me after a while. So on I grew, until I was able to live on my own. I found a job as a waitress at a Goth club called Elysium and had an apartment of my own. Over all, I felt like I was doing well with my life. Until he came.  
  
I was working as usual, surrounded by loud music, multi-colored lights, dancers, smokers, and Goths, everywhere. It was already nearing four in the morning, which was when I usually left, that I saw him sitting there, at the bar, watching me. He was rather tall, and pale, which wasn't anything new to me, being that most of the people there were the same. He had long black hair that was put up into a pony-tail. But, what attracted me to him were his eyes, and the way they looked at me. They were very light blue and so cold it seemed like he could look right through you. His eyes gave him such a mysterious look that it was just uncanny. He smiled at me as I walked up to him. Even his smile was mysterious, as if he were holding back a huge secret that only he knows. And there was a smell to him, one I couldn't quite place.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice me" He said. His voice was so cold and so dark that it sent a chill shooting up my spine.  
  
"I'm sorry if you had to wait long. I was a little busy." I replied to him.  
  
He just shrugged in response, "No matter. I have all night."  
  
"All night?" I asked, "We close in almost half an hour!"  
  
"True", He said, "But who said I was planning on staying here"  
  
"I don't understand", I replied, completely confused at this time.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while now. You're a really interesting person, and I would like to get to know you better, Tyrsis", He answered.  
  
I was shocked. Completely horrified. This man not only revealed to me that he was stalking me, but he also knew my name! "So, you've been stalking me?" I asked, infuriated now.  
  
He only laughed. "No, not at all. I've only seen you working here." Then he smiled, "Why don't you sit down? It might be easier to talk this way" He gestured to the chair next to him.  
  
I reluctantly sat down, and looked straight into his eyes, hoping to see if I could find anything out. "How much do you know about me?" I asked. His eyes seemed to gleam for a second, as if he was waiting for that question to pop up. And for a second, I was almost lost in those eyes.  
  
"Well," He started as he folded his hands in front of him "You have knee length black hair with purple streaks that is always in a braid, your eyes are so dark brown that they're almost black, you're about 5'6 1/3" and work here every night from ten to four, when it closes. You're twenty-five years old and your name is Tyrsis Annar."  
  
I started at him, almost stunned. Of course, anyone could tell my hair color and eye color, if they looked hard enough. But he got my height precise. But then again, he knew just about as much as the next person. "That's it?" I asked, for some reason, I didn't quite believe him.  
  
"Yes" He nodded, "That is all I know"  
  
"Alright" I said as I stood up, "If you don't mind, I think I'll go home now."  
  
He nodded; "It was pleasant to talk to you, finally" He smiled at me. That same strange and mysterious smile.  
  
"Ummmm, yea..." was all I could say in response, then turned and started walking.  
  
"Until next time!" I heard him call after me, and all I could think was, next time? There won't be a next time. 


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: The Visit  
  
I hadn't seen him for a week after that. In a way I was relieved, but I still had that sick feeling that he was still watching me, and would return to talk to me soon. I was already trying to make excuses not to talk to him. But the only good one I could come up with was to just ignore him, which I had a feeling I could not do. I knew that those mysteriously deep eyes would pull me in and trap me like a damsel in distress. I had a feeling that he was going to show that night, but he wasn't there at the club at all.  
  
I thought about his absence on my way home. Over the years I had learned to trust my feelings, and it was starting to really bother me that the feeling I had at work was wrong. I pondered over it all as I walked home, trying to come up with a conclusion to what may have happened. My best guess was that he was there, I just never actually saw him. After all, he had to have been there a while in order to know what he had told me a week ago. But I still couldn't see how that would be. I knew that if he was there, then he would have wanted to talk to me. Though I didn't know what it would be about. Then I suddenly realized that though he knew me, I didn't know one thing about him. Not even his name. Which only left me to wonder more about him.  
  
And so I walked on, and the further I walked, the more confused I became. Then, when I was only a block away from my house, the feeling I had at work came back, only stronger. It completely made me lose track of my thinking, and for some reason, I knew that he was waiting for me. The closer I got to home, the stronger my feeling became, and I knew for sure that I was right. I unlocked to front door of the apartment building, checked my mail real quick, even thought I knew I wouldn't have any, I just did it to delay the surprise I was sure to get when I got to my room. Then I hopped into the elevator to the fourth floor. Slowly I walked to my room, 425, and unlocked the door, and stepped inside. I took off my shoes, and walked through the tiny hall into the living room, and there he was, sitting in my chair. He stood up and faced me, smiling.  
  
"Hello" he said.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived!? How did you get in!?!" I asked, completely infuriated.  
  
He only smiled back at me "I don't think any of that is important now" he answered. I could tell that he was up to something.  
  
"Not important!?! Well, I think it's important! This is my house!! It's private!" I shouted back at him, but his smile never left his face.  
  
"Come now, I think you're over reacting. Just have a seat." He gestured to the couch.  
  
"I don't think I'm ever reacting one bit! What do you think you would do if a complete stranger you don't know just came into your house and waited for you to return home from work? What would you do?" I asked as I reluctantly sat down.  
  
"It happens all the time!" he laughed as he sat back into my chair.  
  
"So, what, do you have some kind of cult of strangers who scare people in their own homes?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
He laughed "No, not at all" was his reply.  
  
"What then?" I asked him.  
  
"Absolutely nothing" he said "There is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, you just said that you have people who you don't know coming into your house all the time." I said, trying to make some sense out of it all.  
  
"Well, yes, I do believe I said that" he replied.  
  
"Well, who are they then?"  
  
"Just visitors" he answered. He obviously wasn't going to tell me any more that that.  
  
"Alright. So, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Just thought I'd drop in and see how you are doing" he answered.  
  
"That's not it." I said "There's more behind this visit, isn't there?"  
  
All of a sudden he looked completely serious, and that look of seriousness scared me. "I want you to come with me" he said.  
  
"Go with you!?!" I asked  
  
"Yes, I'm going to need your help" he answered intently.  
  
"And where to, may I ask?"  
  
"I can't tell you that just yet" he was defiantly hiding something.  
  
"So, you come into my house without me knowing, not even telling me who you are, and now you expect me to go with you and not even tell me where!? If you ask me, it sounds like some kind of trap. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find someone else." I said angrily.  
  
He stood up then. "That's your answer?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that is my answer" I replied.  
  
He sighed "I thought I knew you better, Tyrsis"  
  
"Well, you didn't. Now, will you please go?" I said coldly.  
  
"As you wish" he replied and walked out the door.  
  
I remained sitting on the couch for several minutes after his departure. I just could not understand what he wanted. But what bothered me the most was that he was definitely keeping something from me. He wanted me to go somewhere, but wouldn't tell me, as if it was some kind of dangerous quest. Through the conversation, I could almost tell what his intentions were, but it still wasn't clear. All I knew is that they weren't all too entirely good. 


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion  
  
Months passed slowly and he never returned. In a way, I was relieved. He scared me, and I wasn't sure that I wanted another encounter with him. But, on the other hand, I was still curious about him. Through all the months he was gone, my curiosity grew stronger. I started to wonder about where he had come from, what his mane was, and most importantly, what his fascination with me was. That, right there, was what I thought about the most. The words he sad to me kept running through my mind; I though I knew you better. What did he mean by that? I just couldn't understand it.  
  
And as each month passed, my confusion and curiosity grew worse. And as each day passed I almost hoped that I would see him, just to end all the agony I was going through. It was terrible, so terrible that I could hardly stand it. It was almost tearing me apart, as if some demon was trying to rip right out of me. It wasn't a good feeling at all.  
  
I tried not to think about it, and it worked, until I got to work, that is. As soon as I stepped in I found myself looking for him. Of course, it was hopeless to do so, but I still did in any case. However, after many months, I realized that he wasn't going to return, so I gave up all hope of ever seeing him again. In many ways, I figured it was for the best, but I still had a pain inside, and I still wanted to know who he was.  
  
That's when I decided to ask around at the club. As I took orders and delivered them, I asked if they knew a guy with black hair, light blue eyes, and tall. But no one knew him. So my attempts at trying to find at least his name, was futile, and I soon gave up on even that.  
  
I had just finished taking the orders from a couple at the bar when my boss called me in. I sat down my tray behind the bar and followed him into his office. He sat down in his chair in his office and gestured me to take a seat as well. And so I sat down.  
  
"Well," he started "I've heard that you've been asking about a guy."  
  
"Yes, I have" I answered, not knowing what this was about.  
  
"Describe, to me, this guy you want to find" he demanded.  
  
"Ummm. He has black hair that's a few inches past his shoulders, and it seems to always be in a pony tail, he's rather tall and has unbelievably light blue eyes" I responded.  
  
"His name?" my boss asked.  
  
"I don't know, he never told me." I answered.  
  
He scratched his chin. "I see. Well, I think it'd be best if you stopped looking for him." he said to me. The thing that caught me was the small amount of fear in is eyes. I knew then that my boss knew something about the mysterious man I was trying to find.  
  
"You know him, don't you?" I asked accusingly  
  
"That does not matter." he answered.  
  
I shook my head "Sir, if you know something, tell me." I pleaded to him.  
  
"There is nothing more to talk about" was all he would say.  
  
"At least his name, I must know!" I pleaded some more.  
  
"You may get back to work now, I'm busy" he said as he dismissed me.  
  
I nodded "Yes, sir" I said as I slowly stood up and walked out.  
  
I thought about my boss's reaction as I walked back to the bar and picked up my tray. I had never seen him that scared of anything before. He was a tough man and rather intimidating. But the fact that he was afraid of my mysterious stranger and the way he told me to forget about him led me to believe that he was a lot more dangerous than I thought he could be, which only deepened my desire to find out who he was. However, in honor of my boss's wishes, I stopped asking about him completely; mainly because I've always looked up to my boss. In a way, he was like my role model. Big, strong, and intimidating; but also kind, gentle, and caring, and also knowing exactly what to do in extreme situations. But now, I had a feeling that there was a part of himself that he was hiding, a part that was not at all good. And, I had a feeling that it had to so with the mysterious stranger. 


	4. The Call

Chapter 4: The Call  
  
I sat in my room after work that night, still trying to figure out the connections between my boss and the man. But everything I could think of didn't feel right, and I knew there was something else, something I was missing. But there was nothing I could think of that I could have missed. It frustrated me terribly bad. I sat in my chair thinking until it was nearly six. I looked out the window and saw the sun, still rising. I slowly got up from my chair and closed the blinds, leaving my room in total darkness, minus the candle I had lit right when I got home. The candle left a fresh smell of French Vanilla wafting through the room.  
  
I walked over to my bed and threw off my shoes. I laid down and closed my eyes, knowing very well that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep. But I laid there, all the same, with my eyes shut, and still thinking. I remembered the look on my boss's face when I described the man to him, that look alone frightened me and made me made me want to stop all pursuit of the man, but it was his words and the way he said them that made me not give it up.  
  
I decided to go through everything the man said to me, both nights I saw him, trying to see if I could find any clues in his words that might reveal who he was and where he might be. But, I couldn't find any. He was clever, and knew exactly what to say to keep all his secrets hidden. And in a way, I hated him for it, mainly because I was still at a dead end, which frustrated me quite a bit. But it never stopped my thinking that there was something important that I was missing.  
  
I finally fell asleep around eight. But, it was a restless sleep, and I couldn't stay asleep for long. For about two hours I drifted in and out of dreamless sleep as if I was a young child that had just had a nightmare and would wake up before another one could show its ugly face; which only left me more fatigued than I already was. Finally, when sleep over took me completely, the phone rang. Which was unusual for me, being that the earliest calls I would ever get was normally around three in the afternoon. I lay there, not wanting to move and groggy, hoping that the ringing would stop, almost willing it to, but it wouldn't cease. So I slowly sat up and picked up my cordless.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, my tiredness was reflected in my voice.  
  
"Ms. Annar?" the voice at the other end answered. The voice was a rough, deep voice, one that would send children running and screaming for their mothers if they were to hear it.  
  
"Yes. May I help you with something?" I asked, unsure of this caller and just plain wanting to go back to bed.  
  
"I have what you want." It answered.  
  
"What do you mean 'what I want'?" I asked him.  
  
"The information about you stranger" was all he would say.  
  
I came awake immediately. After my long, tiresome search, I actually had something. "Yes, go on" I said, not trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"I'll tell you what I know, but you have to meet me."  
  
"Why can't you just tell me now?" I demanded.  
  
"Because, it isn't safe. Trust me on this one, ma'am. Meet me by the pond in Findogask Cemetery at noon. I'll tell you what I know." he answered and hung up on me, which infuriated me. First he calls my house, and then he tells me that he has the information I was looking for, and then says that I have to meet him in the cemetery, and now he hangs up on me! It just wasn't something you want to do when I'm half asleep. I looked up at the clock and realized I still had an hour and a half, being that it was ten-thirty. Enough time for me to grab something to eat and take a shower before walking over there. So I walked into my small kitchen and grabbed a box of Corn Flakes, also a bowl, spoon, a glass, and milk. Sitting down at my small kitchen table, I ate my bowl of cereal in silence. I thought it odd that someone would want to meet in a cemetery, especially Findogask Cemetery.  
  
I thought about it as I washed my dishes, and then headed into the shower. Findogask Cemetery was abandoned. No one these days used it, to even stepped a foot in it. Not after what had happened almost ten years ago, that is. Something terrible happened there, and I won't pretend to understand it, or that I even know exactly what did happen; but ten years ago, a group of high school kids though that it would be fun to take a midnight hike through the graveyard. They never did return from that small adventure. Some have said that they were killed by a serial killer that was taking refuge there. Others mutter things about ghosts, vampires, and such like that. None of them I quite believed, but it was enough to scare everyone else.  
  
I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. I pulled on a pair of my black jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Vicious' on it. Then I found my boots and quickly put those on. As I brushed and braided my hair, I noticed that it was about 11:45 and I knew that I had to hurry. I cursed at myself for having such long hair and proceeded to braid it as I ran out of my apartment and took the elevator down to the ground floor. I was happy that I was able to finish the braid right when the elevator doors opened to let me out.  
  
I ran out of the apartment building and down the street. Findogask Cemetery was only six blocks away, but the pond was somewhere in the middle of the vast cemetery, that was all I knew. Honestly, I had never even been in it al all before. Even though I didn't believe any of the rumors, they still held an effect on me.  
  
I arrived at the front gates minutes later. I stood there, looking up at the huge rusty gates. Slowly, I brought my eyes down to look through the gaps between each rusty bar to see the graveyard itself. It was bleak and dreary, and highly unkempt; so over grown with weeds that you could hardly see the tops of some of the gravestones. It gave me a feeling of unforbideness, and I stood my ground for a few more seconds, took a deep breath, opened the rusty gate, and stepped inside.  
  
Despite the fact that it was incredibly hot outside, it was unusually cold inside the graveyard, and I couldn't help but wish I had brought a jacket with me. I walked cautiously over what looked like a once path, now over grown with weeds and dead grass. I crossed my right arm, letting my hand rest on my left arm, trying in vain to stay a little warm. I looked up at the trees as I slowly walked the path. Most of the trees had no leaves, whatsoever, and the ones that did were dead. Even the trees looked forbidding as they towered over me. I could understand why no one ever wanted to come into this place.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I reached the pond. I looked across the murky waters and there I saw him standing, the man who must have called me. He wore a long black trench coat and a long-brimmed black hat. He kept his face lowered so that I couldn't see his face. He motioned me over, and I walked over the bridge to him.  
  
"So, what do you know about this guy?" I asked him "And why have me meet you here?" at that moment, he lifted his head, and I gasped at what I saw. It was him. 


	5. Vampire!

Chapter 5: Vampire!?!  
  
"You!?" I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was him. The man who I was searching for.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Did you really miss me that much?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"You're the one who called me, aren't you?" I asked. As always, I was angry with him.  
  
"I admit that I did call you. It looked to me that it was the only way I could get you to come to me" he answered.  
  
"I don't believe this! You tricked me! You knew I was trying to find out who you were, and you tricked me! Was this your plan all along?"  
  
He sighed to this. "Sadly, yes. I feel much regret that I had to trick one as pretty as you."  
  
"Don't go and try to flatter me now! It's too late for anything like that!" I blew up at him.  
  
"Oh? Well then, I apologize" he wasn't too sincere saying it at all. "What do you want me to do, then?"  
  
"I want you to tell me your name, and then leave me alone!"  
  
"Araniad" was what he said.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"You want to know my name, it is Araniad" he answered, smiling.  
  
"What kind of a name is that!?" I asked.  
  
"A very old one. It probably hasn't been used in centuries."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Centuries? You make it sound like you're some kind of immortal being who's been alive for 'centuries."  
  
"That's because I am" he said casually  
  
"What do you mean you have? There's no such thing!" I said. "Wait a minute, you're one of those lunatics who believes they are a reincarnation of someone or something and remember all of it, aren't you?"  
  
"No, not at all." He smiled "Follow me."  
  
"Where to?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trust me" he answered as he started walking away.  
  
"Trust you!? How am I supposed to trust you?" I shot back at him. He stopped then and looked at me.  
  
"I'm not forcing you. It's your choice if you follow me or not" I looked in those amazingly light blue eyes and couldn't help but not at him. Part of me wanted to run, to get away from the graveyard, and to get away from him. But the other part was completely curious as to where he wanted to take me and why.  
  
He led the way in front of me, choosing his path around the grave stones with ease. It seemed to me like he had been here many times before. I watched as he walked in front of me, his step never faltering. That's when it struck me. It was the middle of the day in summer and he was wearing a long, heavy trench coat with hat and gloves. Almost as if he was afraid to let the sun touch him. He was also walking in the shadiest parts of the cemetery.  
  
"What are you, then?" I asked impulsively.  
  
He turned his head slightly, but never stopped walking "Excuse me?"  
  
"You claim to have lived for centuries. So, what are you, Mr. 'I'm an immortal being'?" I replied to him.  
  
"A vampire" he said very casually and shrugged to dismiss the matter.  
  
"A vampire!?" I laughed "That's great! And I suppose that you live in this cemetery as well?"  
  
"Of course not!" he replied "Never would I live in such a place like this one!" he was obviously offended by my reaction.  
  
I sighed. I just could not believe any of this. I was walking with a mad man! "Vampires aren't real. They're just a myth; made to scare people in horror flicks. Besides, everything written about Vampires will tell you that they can't be out in the day time, whatsoever." I told him, shaking my head.  
  
He stopped then and turned to face me "Are you so sure of what you have just said?" he asked, very sure of himself.  
  
I stood up straight and used the same tone of voice as he did "Yes."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to find out, now won't we?" he smiled that same cold, mysterious smile and turned around, leading the way again. I stood where I was for a few seconds, a feeling a dread washing through me.  
  
However, I followed him still. And as I walked behind him I kept shouting at myself in my mind, telling myself how much of an idiot I was. But, no matter how angry I was with myself, it didn't stop me from wondering where he was taking me, who he really was, what he wanted with me, and what was going to happen next. I watched him as he moved soundlessly in front of me and I couldn't help but think over all the events we met, which weren't many, but still enough to think about. Both times he had arrived mysteriously, quietly, and quite unexpected. However, he left leaving clues of returning. Would this time be any different? Or was something completely different bound to happen this time? I could not make it out.  
  
Then, before I knew it, we were leaving the graveyard. But I was distained to realize that we weren't going that far away from it as well. There was a hidden ally way right behind Findogask Cemetery and we walked through the ally until we came across the back yard of an old, deep brown colored Victorian house. I stopped in my tracks and looked at it. It was beautiful, and yet dreary at the same time. Sure, I hated the color brown, but this shad made the house almost forbidden in a way, as if it had been abandoned for years, but never changed from its prim. I stood there gawking, not only at the color, but the size as well, when I realized that Araniad had stopped somewhere in the middle of the back yard looking at me and smiling. "I take it that you like the house" he said as if amused.  
  
"You live in there!?" I asked as I walked towards him.  
  
"Yes" he nodded, still smiling at me.  
  
"Who do you live with?" I was still staring at the house.  
  
"No one" he said and I found it difficult to believe him. On person alone couldn't live and maintain a house of that size. But he stopped my track of thinking when he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and added, "At least, not until recently"  
  
I looked up at him confused "What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
He smiled down at me wickedly, and I realized too late, that I should have never followed Araniad. "I mean, welcome to your new home, Tyrsis." And when he smiled this time, I could see two pearly white fangs. My eyes grew wife when I saw them, then watched as he lowered his head down towards mine. The last thing I remembered was my dark brown eyes meeting his strangely light blue ones, then a sharp pain on my neck. And that's when the world went black. 


	6. Waking to a New Life

Chapter 6: Waking to a New Life  
  
I have no idea how long I slept. But I awoke in a huge bed with blood red silken sheets and pillow cases. Red see through curtain hung down from black poles above the bed. Slowly I sat up from the highly warm and comfortable pillows and looked around. The only source of light at all came from some candles that sat on a table by the bed. I felt weird, different, and I didn't know why. Something happened, I knew that much, but the events were all hazy. I remembered walking through a cemetery, then looking up at a gigantic house. But that was all I could remember. Something happened by that house. What was it? I put my head into the cuffs of my hands. It was all so confusing. What happened, where was I, and why did I feel so very different? I couldn't understand any of it.  
  
I looked around the room slowly. There was a huge Victorian style fireplace with a mantle above it. Both were the color of midnight black. The walls were a dark red color, almost the same color as blood. The carpet was a lighter shade of the same color of red and was also soft to the touch. There were more candles on fireplace mantle that were light. Also, there was a huge mirror hanging right above it. Over to the left side of the bed was an old Victorian desk, dark chestnut in color, along with a chair to match it. On the right, and against the wall, was a dresser of the same style and color. The last things I noticed were the bookshelves full of old books that was against the wall on the right side of the fireplace, and the two big, fluffy chairs in front of the fireplace with a small table in between them. The room was simply gorgeous.  
  
After I looked around the room I replaced my head into my hands. The odd feeling was getting worse, and I just could not shake it off. I wracked my memory, trying to remember what else had happened. Araniad, that's what he said his name was. Araniad I thought. But he frightened me. Why? What did he reveal about himself that scared me so? I thought so hard that my head started to throb, but that didn't stop me. I had to remember something, but I didn't know what. What did he reveal? It was something. Something terrible. But what WAS it? I screamed at myself, closing my eyes tightly.  
  
Then, my head snapped up suddenly. The feeling of hunger hit me hard. It was something I never felt before. I felt starved, as if I hadn't eaten anything for months. I frantically looked around the room, but there was nothing that symbolized food what-so-ever. The hunger seemed to consume me, and it was the only thing I could think about anymore. It kept coming at me in waves, each one more demanding than the next. I gasped for air, and tried to calm myself. My head was rushing, spinning, out of control. I couldn't control it at all. I had to get good, but I didn't know what, or where. Not only was it a hunger, but it was a hunger to drink. But drink what? Slowly I could feel it turning me mad.  
  
And that's when I saw him again; sitting in one of the big chairs in front of the fireplace. The man who called himself Araniad. I looked at him for a minute, confused. He was looking at me with those light blue eyes and smiling sweetly. Something was wrong, I could sense it. But as with so many other things, I didn't know what it was. He stood up slowly and started to walk towards me. I stood up with him.  
  
"You're awake. It's about time" he said softly.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked him, unsure of what was going to happen.  
"Why, you're now home, of course. Do you like it?" he asked me, gesturing around. And from those words, I remembered everything from that night. The call and the meeting in the cemetery, him telling me he was a vampire and I not believing him; him taking me to the house through the ally, and then seeing the white fangs and feeling the needle like prickles on my neck. Then, I had the most dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew the answer even before I asked the question. And the answer to all of my questions from earlier.  
  
"What did you do to me?" I asked, terribly frightened of the answer I knew was coming.  
  
"You're a vampire now, my dear Tyrsis." He smiled and came closer to me.  
  
I stepped back from him as he came closer. I didn't want to believe it at all, "Stay away from me!" I shouted "How could you do that to me!? I had plans!" I growled at him.  
  
He laughed, "Plans!? For what?"  
  
"My life" I growled.  
  
Again, he laughed. "So, I'd take it that you don't like this one bit, do you?"  
  
I glared at him, "No" I said sternly.  
  
He smiled and came yet closer to me. "Just wait. You'll get used to it sooner or later" And there was that smell again. The same smell from when I first saw him. Then, I couldn't decipher what it was, but now, I could tell. It was so strong. It was the sent of blood, and it made my hunger go wild again.  
  
"You thirst" he said, as if it was nothing. I could feel my fangs grow at the smell, the words, the very thought of blood, and my head swam again. It was such a terrible need. The need to drink; the need to kill; the need for blood. And at that moment, I realized that my world had changed completely. 


End file.
